Comfort
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Haha, wow...This was written over half a year ago and never got posted ;3; But yes. In which Ken has issues regarding his scar and Chikusa is a nervous wreck. Ken x Chikusa OBVIOUSLY. Enjoi


**Comfort**

* * *

The room was dark, the light of a single lamp hanging from the ceiling illuminated one singular corner of the vast chamber.

Whimpering and sobbing emanated from just outside the pool of light. A child was lying on his back on the cold stone floor, his wild mane of blond hair splayed out across its surface. His amber eyes were wide with pain as tears poured from their corners.

Another child sat next to him, his choppy, midnight blue hair framing the sides of his face and bangs hanging close to eyes the same color as his hair. He held the blond's hand, seemingly unsure of what to do.

The other sobbed. "It hurts, so bad!" He burst into tears again and the raven glanced once more at the blood-soaked bandage winding around the other boy's head and across the bridge of his nose.

For a brief moment the raven was glad that he had not been on the receiving end of that particular experiment, but instantly felt horrible for it.

This child was his best friend, his only friend, and he just wanted him to feel better. But he knew there was nothing he could do, and tears pricked at his eyes as he gently brushed his friend's sweaty blond bangs away from his forehead with his free hand.

He began to run his hand through the mane of blond hair, gently scratching his friend's scalp. The sobs gradually subsided to whimpers, which in turn gave way to silence.

Alarmed, the raven quickly took in his friend's appearance. But he had just fallen asleep. The raven let out a shaky breath and choked back a sob of his own.

He softly squeezed his friend's hand and laid down beside him, curling into a ball and nuzzling closer to him to hopefully keep them both a little warmer.

He rested his warm cheek on the contrastingly cold floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock! _

Chikusa was roused from his slumber by a somewhat frantic knocking at his bedroom door. He shook his head fruitlessly to try and shake the sleepiness from it and put on his glasses.

As soon as he opened the door, however, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

Ken was standing there, pale as if he'd seen a ghost, the scar over his nose reopened and bleeding profusely.

Chikusa's eyes followed the blood pouring down his friend's cheeks and down his neck, seeping into the collar of his nightshirt, turning the green fabric a dark, liquid black.

He broke out of his reverie and grabbed Ken's wrist, bringing him into his room as he shut the door and sat the blond down on his bed, clearing the few feet to the bathroom in a second and emerging a moment later with medical supplies.

He immediately set to work on the blood, managing to get Ken out of his soon-to-be-disposed-of nightshirt as he wiped the blood from him with a warm, wet towel. When he had cleaned Ken up as best he could, he started to dab gently at the wound.

He looked into Ken's eyes as soon as he was level and asked softly. "What happened?"

Ken gently shook his head. "I don't know. It woke me up."

Ken lowered his eyes and Chikusa did as well, gently cleaning the wound with gauze.

He reached down for one of the items strewn over his bed and gently touched Ken's hand.

"Hey," Ken looked up. "I know you're not going to like this, but I need to bandage it…"

"No!" Ken almost keened.

Chikusa took his now shaking friend by the shoulders and brought him into a hug.

"Now you listen to me!" Chikusa sounded somewhat aggressive. "I am not going to leave that _thing_ uncovered and let it get infected! Do you hear me?"

Ken held him in a vice-like grip, but made no other protest but a whimper. Chikusa pulled away and gently, but swiftly, wound a bandage only three times around his friend's head, covering the wound. He tied off the bandage in the back and patted Ken's hand.

"I'll get you another shirt."

He had just gotten up when he felt Ken's arms encircle his waist and gently tug him back down and into his chest.

"I don't want one. Your room is always warmer than mine."

He laid down with Chikusa, but the latter insisted, "At least get under the covers then. The last thing I need is a dog with a cold."

Chikusa smirked, and despite himself, Ken let a chuckle escape and obediently crawled under the blankets.

Chikusa followed suit after putting up his glasses and shutting off the light once more, taking Ken's hand and using his other to scratch his scalp soothingly.

Ken leaned into the touch and nuzzled into the raven's side, nudging his head underneath Chikusa's chin.

The raven chuckled. "You really are a dog."

Ken closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Chikusa smiled and pressed closer to Ken. "No."

* * *

**_A/N  
HIIIEEE! I'm stupiiiiid! ;3; I was just looking through my stories here, and I realized I was missing a Ken x Chikusa! TAT uwaaaa I feel heartless because I forgot my babiiiies! Ah, forgive me, I beat myself up over stupid things too much TTATT BUT, here you go. Even if it's (haha, holy shit TT3TT_** ) _**over 6 months laaaaaate. Holy mother of God *headdesk* I'm sorry, leave me to die of embarrassment now plz ;3; **_

_**Enjoi?**_

_**characters © Akira Amano **_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
